Nincada
|} Nincada (Japanese: ツチニン Tutinin) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 20. Additionally, if the has a spare slot in the party and an extra , a will appear in the player's party when Nincada evolves. An extra Poké Ball is not necessary to obtain Shedinja in Generation III. Biology Nincada is a small, whitish, insectoid Pokémon. It has a pointed snout, a thin stripe that dips in a V-shaped pattern between its eyes, and two whisker-like antennae on its face. Its eyes are black with green iris-like rings inside. As it is virtually blind, it uses its antennae to sense its surroundings. On its back is a pair of small, green wings. Its hind legs are white, but the forelegs are brown and have sharp claws. The claws are used to carve the roots of tree and absorb moisture and nutrients. Nincada builds underground nests at the It does not like sunlight, so it avoids it. In the anime Major appearances Nincada first appeared in A Three Team Scheme. It belonged to a boy named Keanu, who lived in his Secret Base in solitude. Minor appearances In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One, Kellyn used his Capture Styler on a Nincada and had it a pit trap for J's Henchmen to fall in. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Nincada belonging to Shelly appeared in VS. Ninjask, where it was given to fellow admin Amber. Amber's new Pokémon soon evolved into , leaving behind a , as well. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ground)}} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Forest (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 6, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 453}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas), White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution ''Note: The Poké Ball has to be a regular Poké Ball. ''Note: In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Shedinja will not be mentioned when evolving Nincada, but will subsequently appear in 's Assembly. Sprites Trivia * Nincada is the only Pokémon that evolves into two Pokémon at once. * Nincada is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 266. * Nincada is the only Pokémon to have a higher base stat total than its evolution, as it has 30 more base stat points than Shedinja. Origin It appears to be based on a cicada nymph. Name origin Nincada is a combination of and . Tutinin is a combination of 土に埋める tsuchiniumeru (to bury in the ground) and ninja. In other languages and ninja |fr=Ningale|frmeaning=From ninja and |es=Nincada|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Nincada|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Nincada|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=토중몬 Tojungmon|komeaning=From and monster |zh_cmn=土居忍士 Tǔjūrěnshì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Earth-residing ninja" |hi=निनकडा Nincada|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method de:Nincada fr:Ningale it:Nincada ja:ツチニン pl:Nincada zh:土居忍士